The devil and the dead
by Third son of Sparda
Summary: como seria si los gemelos estuvieran con los supervivientes, descubrelo aqui.
1. Capitulo 1

Italia, 4:27am en un hotel de Roma un joven de cabello platinado y ojos azules se encontraba dormido pero se despertó a causa de una pesadilla, se levanta ajetreado de la cama, jadeando piensa –Esto definitivamente no es bueno-. Se levanta para observar el reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y sale de esta para tomar una ducha.

Al salir se vistió con una camisa blanca, una chequeta de piel negra con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis (estilo converse) negros, salió como un rayo del hotel al mismo tiempo que un taxi se dirigía a la entrada, le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. - ¿A donde?- Preguntó el chofer, -Al aeropuerto, rápido- contesto tajante el joven, el taxista sintió como lo fulminaban con la mirada así que decidió apresurarse.

* * *

><p>Japón, 7:00am en una casa de Tokonosu un joven se levanta desganado y se dirige a su baño, se quita la camiseta con la que dormía y empieza a mirarse con detalle atreves del espejo, sus ojos azules y su cabello "negro" -Estas pesadillas van a acabar conmigo-.<p>

Se quita lo que le queda de ropa y se mete a la regadera, al salir y comenzar a secarse nota que alguien esta tocando a su puerta, sale apresurado con solo unos pantalones puestos y la toalla en la cabeza al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una persona cargando un paquete grande. – ¿Eres Dante?-.

-El mismo-. Afirmo mientras tomaba el paquete que apenas cabía por la puerta con mucha facilidad y lo movía hacia a un lado para poder ver a la persona que lo trajo, era una chica de cabello negro y ojos bicolor. –Wow, eres la repartidora más candente que he visto-.

-Dante, por favor no estoy de humor para bromas, mis padres han estado discutiendo-.

-Lamento escuchar eso-.

-Descuida, mientras este en la academia se reconciliaran, los conozco-. Musito con una sonrisa a lo que el ojiazul se le caía la toalla, dejando ver su cabello.

-No es por ofender pero se me va a hacer tarde, si quieres hablamos en la estación del metro-. Dijo el peliblanco. –Ok-. Respondió la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su casa. (Es su vecina, vive al lado) –Hasta luego Mary-.

El peliblanco se da la vuelta, levanta su toalla, cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia su baño de nuevo.

Antes de salir de su casa el ojiazul se dispone a ver el paquete que le entrego Mary. –Veamos quien me mando esto-. El paquete tenia una etiqueta que decía, "Del viejo Redgrave para Dante" al abrirlo encontró dos estuches de guitarra, los saco y abrió uno, en dicho estuche encontró dos pistolas de 12mm, una cromada y la otra negra, también encontró una escopeta recortada de doble cañón y una nota. Tomo la nota y cerro el estuche "Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, dales un buen uso" es lo que decía esa nota. -¿Cómo mierda voy a usar estas cosas aquí?-. Se preguntaba mientras movía el estuche para ver el contenido del otro. –Rebelion- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver su espada.

-Ya tendré tiempo de ver todo-. Se levanto y salió de su casa, camino un tramo no mayor a 10 cuadras, llegando a la estación encontró a Mary sentada esperando el metro y decidió sentarse al lado, para su suerte al ir hacia ella llego el metro, la muchacha se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la entrada con mucha gente.

–Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba-. Con tono sarcastico

Después de unas horas pasadas dentro de la preparatoria Fujimi, Dante se encontraba acostado en el techo del edificio junto a un joven rubio el cual sostenía una guitarra. –Vamos viejo no te puedes quedar acostado en el techo todo el día, al menos ayúdame a componer una canción-.

-Hey he estado sin dormir toda una maldita semana, la verdad me siento cansado así que, déjame descansar-. Respondió molesto el pelinegro.

-Perdón-.

-Descuida Morita, no fue tu culpa, haber préstame eso-. Dijo mientras le quitaba la guitarra a Morita, el antes mencionado le pregunto. -¿Qué tal si hacemos un cover de "Fly Like An Eagle"?-

-Buena idea, pero necesitamos adaptarla a nuestro estilo-.

-Eso es fácil solo deberíamos agregar mas toques con…-. Fue interrumpido por un sonido de afuera, ambos se levantaron a ver de donde venia tal sonido y terminaron por fijar la mirada en la puerta principal de la Preparatoria, un hombre tal vez un ebrio se movía torpemente contra la puerta. –Parece que alguien se la ha pasado bien ayer-. Dijo el pelinegro mientras se volvía a sentar, pero el rubio siguió viendo, inmediatamente tres profesores llegaron a parar a esa persona.

-Dante tenemos que salir de aquí, los profesores se están matando entre ellos a mordidas-. El pelinegro solo respondió con carcajadas a lo que escucho.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¿Acaso los muertos se levantan y caminan como zombis?-.

-Sé que suena raro pero es cierto-. Responde alterado el rubio.

-Tengo que admitirlo Morita eres el maestro de las bromas-.

-No estoy jugando, allá tú si no me crees, yo me largo de aquí-. El rubio sale disparado hacia las escaleras.

–En lugar de música el debería dedicarse a actuar-. Se levanto para ver una vez más la puerta de la escuela, pero ya no había personas solo grotescos rastros de sangre que conducían al edificio, el pelinegro se dirigió a las escaleras para entrar al edificio, al cruzar la puerta un profesor comenzó a hablar por el altavoz. "Se le pide a los estudiantes que salgan inmediatamente bajo las ordenes de sus maestros, por favor… no, aléjate ahhh eso duele no, nooo ¡Que alguien me ayude!". El silencio domino toda la academia, pero acabo rápidamente con los gritos de los estudiantes aterrados, que salían apresurados de sus salones para escapar, se golpeaban unos a otros, los que caían eran pisados por la multitud.

-Espero que Mary no haya salido del salón-. Se dirige apresurado hacia su salón, efectivamente ella estaba sacando algo de su mochila, era una pistola de electroshock, como las que suelen usar los guardias, la estaba cargando, cuando el pelinegro llego.

–Vamos no tengo todo el día, apresúrate mujer-.

-¿Tu sabes que demonios esta pasando?-.

-Pues según lo que escuche, unos profesores fueron asesinados en la entrada principal, creo que lo mejor seria escaparnos-. Respondio Dante con desinteres.

-Lo se, ¿Pero por donde? las entradas estan abarrotadas por los demas-.

-Hmmmm-. El pelinegro sujetaba su barbilla, como señal de estar pensando.

-El edificio de administracion, ahí se encuentra el salon de profesores podriamos tomar prestado el auto de uno de los profesores asesinados-.

-¿Y que estas esperando? Vamos-. Dijo Mary mientras salia del salon.

Mientras se desplazaban hacia la sala de profesores la chica de ojos bicolor le dijo a Dante. –Te veias mejor en la mañana-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Yo tambien prefiero el natural pero, las demas personas se asustan y te llaman fenomeno, con el tiempo eso se vuelve tedioso-.

-Ya veo-. De pronto se encontraban en frente de un estudiante este se veia muy palido, este emitio un quejido extraño y extendio un brazo hacia Mary, ambos podian ver con claridad que tenia una herida parecida a una mordida, el estudiante comenzo a acercarse de manera lenta y torpe, sin dudarlo la chica jalo del gatillo dandole en la cabeza, pero no surtio efecto, el estudiante seguia avanzando hacia la chica, el pelinegro tomo un bate que estaba cerca y golpeo en la cabeza al ex estudiante destrozandola, Mary retrocede cubriendose la boca y cuestiona. -¿Qué demonios era eso?-.

-Pues se parecia a un zombi como los de las peliculas… andando-.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo y se encontraron con una escoba, Dante la toma y se la da a Mary.

-Si nos encontramos con mas de "ellos" esa pistola no te sevira-.

- igual puede servir despues, mejor me la …-. Fue interrumpida por un grito.

-Creo que vino de las escaleras-. Dijo el pelinegro mientras subia, poco despues se encontro con una chica rubia de ojos azules acorralada en una esquina por dos de "ellos" rapidamente les destrozo la cabeza, ayudo a la rubia a levantarse.

-Gracias por salvarme-. Musito mientras se secaba las lagrimas provocadas por el miedo.

-Tomalo, lo necesitaras mas que yo-. Decia el pelinegro mientras le ofrecia su bate.

-Intentaremos escapar de aquí, ¿Nos acompañas?-.

-S Si-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Mary

-Patty Lowell, tercer grado-.

-¿La tres veces campeona de esgrima?-. Pregunto Dante con interes.

-Si-.

-Andando-.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por todas las fallas es que he estado algo atareado con trabajo y ya queria subirlo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo,<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

**Primero quería aclarar algo, en esta historia Patty tiene la misma edad que Saeko, la historia es casi la misma que en lo que va del anime, por eso procurare darle el protagonismo a los gemelos, sobre todo a Vergil (es mi favorito que esperaban) y después de lo que pasa en la casa de takagi la historia será mas diferente, pero añadiré los escenarios del manga, otra cosa la forma de ser de los gemelos puede verse algo o totalmente cambiada y por ultimo que la historia sera mas breve(tal vez los primeros capitulos) para no andar repitiendo cosas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Japón 2:40 p.m., en un aeropuerto de Tokonosu. Llego un avión desde Italia, el mismo joven de ropas oscuras y cabellos platinados era retenido en la puerta de entrada, por el piloto y una aeromoza.

-Por favor joven no podemos abrir la puerta y exponer a los demás pasajeros-. Decía o más bien rogaba la aeromoza.

-Me importa un bledo la vida de los patéticos pasajeros, o la pandemia que se esta desatando ahora, apártense de mi camino, por su seguridad-.

-Buena suerte intentando abrir la puerta y si lo logra dudo que pueda soportar la altura sin fracturarse las piernas-. Le respondió el piloto con auto suficiencia mientras se apartaba de la puerta del avión.

El joven respiro hondo y dio un codazo hacia la manija de la puerta abollándola, seguido por una patada en el centro de la puerta, desprendiéndola por completo, todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados por la fuerza de aquel joven, este mismo se dejo caer por la entrada, el piloto corrió para asomarse y logro ver como el joven aterrizo de pie y sin un rasguño, susodicho joven comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, entra al edificio del aeropuerto desapercibido, en su trayecto hacia la salida vio una Katana de adorno la cual llamo su atención, la tomo e intento desenfundarla para ver si se trataba de una imitación barata, su sorpresa fue grata al saber que estaba en excelentes condiciones y era verdadera.

"podría intentar salir y rebanar a todo aquel que se interponga, sin embargo hay soldados y guardias por doquier, si hago eso solo asustaría a las masas y me retrasarían, no me puedo dar el lujo de perder tiempo ahora, será mejor escabullirme y salir sigilosamente". Pensó para si mismo, escondió la katana entre sus ropas y fue a un baño una vez dentro verifico que no hubieran personas y bloqueo la entrada, había una ventana abierta que daba hacia fuera, sujeto la katana con su boca y salto al borde y salio, ahora solo tenia que seguir su camino pero se detuvo en seco al ver las condiciones de la ciudad.

-! ¿Pero que demonios ha pasado? ¡-.

* * *

><p>Japón 4:00 p.m. en la academia Fujimi. El caos reinaba en la escuela, unos se comían entre si, otros terminaron aplastados por la muchedumbre, pocos prefirieron quitarse la vida. En un pasillo se encontraban tres estudiantes, un hombre y dos mujeres para ser exacto.<p>

-Bien, ya casi llegamos-. Dijo el pelinegro, de repente un estruendoso grito de desesperación sonó muy cerca, Dante le quito el bate a Patty y corrió hacia la sala de maestros para encontrarse con un joven de ligero sobrepeso con lentes y al parecer una pistola de clavos modificada, también encontró a una chica de cabellos rosados, perforando la cabeza de uno de "ellos" con un taladro, ambos estaban rodeados de "ellos", rápidamente apareció la enfermera de la academia acompañada de otra estudiante de cabellera morada que estaba armada con un bokken (espada de madera), a su vez por otro pasillo aparecieron dos estudiantes, a ellos los conocía, Rei Miyamoto y Komuro Takashi, al menos el segundo era un amigo.

Tras acabar con "ellos" llegaron Patty y Mary agotadas.

-Se podría saber ¿que pasaba por tu mente antes de dejarnos así?-. Alego Patty furiosa.

-Pues para ayudar a las demás personas, por cierto…-. Se da media vuelta para ver a los demás. –Para los que no me conozcan, yo soy Dante, de segundo grado-.

-Yo soy Mary de segundo grado-.

-¿La campeona de arquería de este año?-. Pregunto el chico de las gafas.

-La misma-. Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Hirano Kotha, de segundo grado-.

-Yo soy Patty Lowell, estudiante de intercambio, y curso en tercer grado, campeona de esgrima a nivel europeo-.

-Yo soy Komuro Takashi, segundo grado-.

-Yo soy Rei miyamoto-.

-Encantada de conocerlos, yo soy Saeko Busujima, de tercer grado y capitana del club de kendo-.

-Creí que ya te habías convertido en una de esas cosas-. Dijo Dante mientras tomaba la mano de Takashi como un saludo.

-Y yo creí que te comían mientras dormías en el tejado-

-Ah, por favor no me gane el apodo de "Royal guard" por nada-.

-Pero eso fue…-. –YA CALLENSE!-.

Takashi fue interrumpido por Takagi, esta tenía una mirada de odio combinado con desesperación.

-¿Que no ven la situación en la que nos encontramos?, y ustedes bromeando-.

-Discúlpame por tener un enfoque positivo, además tus gritos no nos ayudan en nada-. Respondió rápidamente el ojiazul.

Takagi solo se frustro y comenzó a llorar, saeko la abrazo para que llorara sobre ella y así no hacer tanto ruido.

Después de unos momentos ya estaban dentro del salón de maestros y tenían la puerta bloqueada.

-¿Ahora como salimos?-. Preguntó Mary

-Es obvio ahora que tenemos llaves, tenemos acceso a los coches-. Respondió Takashi-.

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Como llegaremos al estacionamiento?-. Agrego Hirano.

-Pues ¿De que manera nos queda? Obviamente como llegamos aquí-. Dijo Patty resignada, y Dante rápidamente interviene sentado en una silla con un bote de agua en la mano.

-Creo que lo mejor seria viajar en grupo-.

-Tiene razón, uno por su cuenta nunca sobreviviría-. Llego Takagi limpiando sus gafas.

-Chicos hay un problema, yo manejo un auto compacto-. Musito la enfermera preocupada.

-Demonios-. Grito Rei.

-¿Qué tal el bus de la academia? Seguramente cabemos todos y hasta sobraría espacio-. Dijo la capitana del club de Kendo mientras miraba hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba un bus aparcado.

-Esplendida idea Saeko sempai-. Takashi sonreía mientras felicitaba a su sempai.

-Yo estoy listo, solo digan cuando salimos-. Decía Dante en tono alardeante, pero dentro de su persona sentía preocupación, preocupación por su hermano ya que no sabe donde puede estar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta bien, se que no ha sido mucho pero es algo, he estado ocupado con los estudios lo cual me deja sin tiempo de escribir. Muchas gracias por leer y aun mas a los que dejan algun Review.<strong>


End file.
